


5 Times Gavin tried to give Nines his number and 1 Time Nines gives him his

by DetReed900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+ 1, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin has a cat, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Good Friend Tina Chen, Humans AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetReed900/pseuds/DetReed900
Summary: Coffee shop AU!!!————Some time later the door opened with a ring, Tina was the first to look up, while Gavin was as too immersed in his game playing to notice. She quickly nudged Gavin, a bit too hard than she initially planned to."What the fuck-?" Tina simply pointed at the customer that was drying his umbrella by the door, propping it against the wall before making his way to the counter where they both where whispering.Tina, the bitch left him with the excuse of ‘I need to check something in the back’ then bolted.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	5 Times Gavin tried to give Nines his number and 1 Time Nines gives him his

_**1.** _

Fridays were one of the slowest working days, they barely got customers, so it wasn’t a surprise that Gavin Reed stepped into the coffee shop at 9am when they usually opened at 7am.

"Nice to see you finally showed up, Gav!" Tina, his best friend and co-worker said from where she was cleaning behind the counter.

Gavin shrugged off his worn brown leather jacket, and hung it at the back room before donning a plain black apron along with his name tag. "If I didn’t know any better I’d say you missed me, T."

His best friend gives me a look that clearly says ‘ _you’re an idiot, Gavin Reed!_ ’ Which honestly isn’t inaccurate.

The place was mostly clean, so Gavin didn’t really have much to do but wait for customers, it was currently 9:22am and the place was still empty, so he pulled out his phone, going through it while he chats with Tina who forgot she was upset at him, engaging animatedly with the topic at hand. It was a nice cold day in January, there was some drizzle outside, but the warmth inside the cozy shop made up for it.

Some time later the door opened with a ring, Tina was the first to look up, while Gavin was as too immersed in his game playing to notice. She quickly nudged Gavin, a bit too hard than she initially planned to.

"What the fuck-?" Tina simply pointed at the customer that was drying his umbrella by the door, propping it against the wall before making his way to the counter where they both where whispering.

Tina, the bitch left him with the excuse of ‘I need to check something in the back’ then bolted.

Gavin turned just in time for the customer to stand before the counter. "Uh hey, what can I get you?"

"I would like a latte macchiato with skimmed milk, and one of those mozzarella sandwiches," The tall man said, squinting at Gavin’s name tag. "Gavin."

Gavin felt as if the air has been knocked out of his lung when his name rolled so effortlessly from this gorgeous man’s mouth. "Right. Uh, name?" He said as he grabbed a takeaway cup, assuming the order is for takeaway.

"It’s Richard Stern, but you can call me Nines" Nines said, clearly meaning to introduce himself rather than just give him his name. "I’ll be having my order for here"

Gavin give a quick nod, seems like his body is processing faster than his brain is. "Gavin Reed, and you can have a seat I’ll bring your order to you."

That’s how Gavin found himself panicking whilst preparing Nines’ order. He tried to remain focused, he didn’t want to fuck up the man’s order. From where he is, he can see that Nines picked a small table by the window, looking out at the rainy street while enjoying the coziness of the place, and occasionally looking at his phone.

It might have taken him a moment longer than usually to get everything prepared and placed neatly on a tray. Gavin snarled at the door to the back, where Tina has disappeared to. "Bitch" he mutters under his breath, as he makes his way to the only occupied table. He decided to try his luck, he wrote a note in one of the napkins he placed by the tall man’s coffee, it says ‘Call me’ with his number written below.

Nines look up at him with a soft upturn to his lips, uttering a quiet thank you, to which Gavin gave an awkward nod, and a coy grin before treading back behind the counter, busting himself with wiping the counter that definitely does not require being wiped. He kept an eye on Nines, but he never touched the napkin and left twenty minutes later. He frowned.

At that moment Tina conveniently come out of the back door, giving him a mischievous smile. "So, how did it go?"

Gavin resisted the urge to curse, and simply crossed his arms, "I don’t fucking know." He will not admit that he malfunctioned about ten minutes because he couldn’t focus properly, not when that handsome motherfucker was around.

* * *

  
_**2.** _

Nines have become a regular very quickly, he kept stopping by the shop at least once a day, sometimes in the morning and sometimes at evening (which is when he usually had his coffee at the cafe rather than have it for takeaway), Gavin guessed it depended on the man’s schedule. Every time he tells himself he will try have an actual conversation, but that always makes him very nervous.

One of the times that Nines stopped by in the morning, he decided to try again, this time he wrote the note with his number at the bottom of the cup, subtle but otherwise somewhat noticeable. Nines thanked him for the coffee, give him a small but genuine smile that never failed to make his heart flutter, then left.

That night he frowned when no text arrived, at least not from the stoic man. He text Tina, who was supportive and encouraging as always, she advices him to try again, or you know, ask him out like any normal human being. Gavin ignored them last bit, and decided to keep trying.

* * *

  
_**3.** _

It was another late shift, and once again it was pouring outside. The place wasn’t exactly empty, there was an old woman sitting and sipping her coffee in peace.

Gavin was arranging a few boxes in the back when Tina came through the door with a look he knew too well plastered on her face. "Hey Gav, your boyfriend is here."

At least three different expressions crossed Gavin’s face, one of them was definitely indignation. He wasn’t able to spit an insult, but that did not stop him from glaring darkly at his best friend as he power walks toward the counter where Nines indeed was waiting.

"Hello Gavin, hope you are doing well. I’ll be having the usual" Gavin could easily see how fatigued Nines is, he must have been working till a late hour, it’s clean in his demeanor.

Gavin gave him a small smile which Nines immediately returned with such sincerity. "Coming right up. Rough day?"

"You know it." He heard Nines say walking to his usual table. "Meetings didn’t end till about twenty minutes ago." It was currently 9:13pm.

Placing the coffee and sandwich on the tray, then his eyes caught a sight of a pen laying on the counter. He grabbed it, and scribbled his number on the back of Nines’ receipt.. it couldn’t hurt to keep trying right? In the times Nines have visited he said clearly that this coffee shop is now one of his best ones. Nines seemed flirty, mainly when he is talking to Gavin, and Gavin wants to go out with him, so he did his best to flirt back at every chance he got, he made Nines laugh in so many occasions and he wants more of it.

Gavin sets Nines’ orders on the table before him, and deliberately placing the receipt close to Nines coffee in hopes he will notice it and turn it around to see the phone number. He may have slipped a free muffin to the tall man, of course it doesn’t go unnoticed by him.

"I didn’t order a muffin-"

Gavin’s response to that was a two eyes wink and a tongue click- very romantic, his mind supplied to him as he made his way back to the counter. The warm feeling in his stomach didn’t stop him from taking glances at the table every now and then, he was even caught staring once- _fuck!_

Nines only give him a small wave while he sips his coffee with one hand, while the other was busy holding a tablet he was reading something from.

A while later the downpour have shifted into a slow drizzle, and that’s when Nines got to his feet, sending Gavin a smile before he left.

Gavin cursed, because of how fast his heart started beating, and also because he can see the receipt was left untouched on the table.

_Fuck._

* * *

  
**_4._ **

Friday mornings were usually the busiest, around midday Nines walked looking somewhat rested, which drew a small smile out of Gavin’s face. He haven’t seen him in a day or two, but seeing him lifted his spirit like no other, even Tina noticed, of course she did. She started humming loudly, a way to taunt him, he’s sure.

"Hey Disphit, looking good today"

God, that smile can cure almost any bad mood he has. "Hello Gavin! Yes, I managed to finish work early yesterday and got a full night sleep." Nines says, fixing his jacket. It haven’t rained today, but the weather was as cold as ever.

"Guess that isn’t something you usually get, then?" It was supposed to sound like curiosity got the best of him, but Gavin realized that it also sounds kind of rude.

"Not with a job like mine" Nines teased, easing Gavin’s tensed muscles. "I’ll have the usual"

With a nod, Gavin begin preparing Nines’ order, and while the taller man was busy chatting to him, Gavin did a quick work of writing his number in the coffee sleeve before handing it to Nines who seemed reluctant, like he wanted to say something then changed his mind and left with a hurried ‘See you later, Gavin!’

Gavin spent the rest of his day feeling a rush of zeal every time his phone lit up with a notification then disappointed that it wasn’t who he thought it was.

"Come on! He must have fucking seen the note this time!" Gavin groused, while he was working on taking and preparing orders, as Tina did the same.

"I don’t know, Gav. Maybe- and I know what you’ll say to this, but listen- maybe you should actually talk to him" Gavin huffed a sigh, trying to concentrate on the task at hand, but he can’t stop thinking of a way to make Nines see the note.

* * *

  
**_5._ **

Today was another slow day, Tina had today off, so Gavin was left alone to handle the shop, but it wasn’t so bad, there were hardly any customer today.

At around 3pm he was occupied washing a few of the blinders, coffee machines and organizing the shelves behind the counter when he heard the jingle of the door opening, announcing that a customer have entered the shop. Judging by the footsteps he somehow, can tell who it was. He turned around, wiping his hands on his apron, giving Nines his full attention.

"Hey big guy! Good to see your pretty face again" He haven’t seen Nines for the past few days, and he was hoping he’d show today, and the bastard did.

"Nice to see your charming face too, Gavin" Nines flashed him one of his soft smiles that always made his heartbeat pick up. The tall man went straight to the table he usually sits at, trusting that Gavin knew his usual by now. For this time, Gavin decided to try something a bit different, so for Nines’ coffee, he decided to do some coffee art, one that clearly said he wanted to ask Nines out. It was a nicely written ‘call me’ followed by his number and a small heart. Surely Nines would notice that one, right?

Apparently not.

Nines’ attention was mostly on him, and barely on the coffee, as he automatically started to stir, and something must have showed on his face, because Nines furrowed his eyebrow and tilted his head, inquiring.

Just as Gavin was about to turn and head back behind the counter defeated, did Nines speak. "Gavin"

The shorter out or the two turned around, as Nines continued, "Would you sit with me?"

Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but Nines was quick to intrude, "The shop is empty, so there is no need for your dire attention to any work right now, correct?"

Gavin laughed nervously, rubbing his neck, then nodded and settled in front of Nines. He haven’t expected talking to Nines to be so damn easily, but it is. They talked for what felt like hours, joking, flirting, and even just talking about themselves.

Except it was hours, and Gavin didn’t notice that it was past closing time, but Nines did. He seemed like he was gonna say something, but then changed his mind. Took a short pause before saying, "Oh my apologize, I haven’t noticed that it was past your closing time. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow" he said as he collected his stuff, and helped Gavin- although he protested- to clean the table.

Gavin nodded, and only then did he realize that he haven’t given Nines’ his number, yet he was still smiling the same way he did when they spent their time talking. He didn’t realize he was blushing either. _Fuck._

* * *

  
_**+1** _

Gavin walked into his apartment feeling drained after a long day, he sat on his couch, and soon was joined by his cat. He stroke her soft fur as he allows his mind to wonder back to the events of the past few days.

With a new born determination, he has decided to just hand Nines his number, and actually talks to him.

_Damn Tina and her good advices._

So the next morning, he was waiting with no patience at all, pacing around the shop, taking orders from customers, but kept an eye out for a long elegant black coat (or tan, or even white, Nines like his coats apparently, can’t blame him though, they suit him well).

It was only later in the day did the stoic handsome man walk in, and when Tina followed with her eyes to where Gavin was looking, she gave him a nod toward the man. "Go, I’ll cover for you"

Gavin smiled with gratitude then walked toward Nines, determined to give him his number this time, "Hey!"

"Gavin!" And right bright Gavin was able to say anything, Nines held out his business card, with his personal number written neatly behind.

Gavin must have looked dumbfounded cause Nines had to explain. "This is my number, call me." Then winked in the most perfect way. _Fucking asshole!_

"Yeah.." Says Gavin after recovering from his small shock. "Fuck, are you kidding me? I’ve been trying to give you my number for ages, and you never noticed at all"

Nines tilted his again, similarly to how he did yesterday. "Well I’ve been waiting for it, I apologize for not taking notice, but I wanted to talk to you so I thought it was only appropriate to give you my number. But of course you can give me yours as well." He took out his phone, and entered the number Gavin given him. "Also please allow me to buy you a cup of coffee, as a thank you for all the times you slipped me free food"

Gavin grinned widely, "Alright, but you’ll have to _allow me_ to take you out, what do you say, big guy?"

A laugh rasped from Nines throat, "I’d love that"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh been wanting to write this AU! Hope you enjoy the fic and lmk if you like it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated 🥺💞


End file.
